


Teenage Love is a Killer

by AGAppleBee, blackbirdpuzzlepiece



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Far From Home Never Happened So No Spoilers, Hydra Peter Parker, Multi, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGAppleBee/pseuds/AGAppleBee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdpuzzlepiece/pseuds/blackbirdpuzzlepiece
Summary: What if Bucky and Wanda had a baby while they were with HYDRA? What if that baby was still alive living with HYDRA? And what if Peter met that baby years later? Well, you know what they say...teenage love is a killer.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Help me!" A voice screamed from an alleyway in Queens, at 1 am. A teenage girl dressed like she was just walking home from a house party was trying to fight off a man trying to drag her into a van.

The friendly neighborhood Spider-Man was on patrol and swung in to save her. "Back off dude." His feet hit the man right in the stomach pushing him backward.

The man, seemingly drunk, passed out immediately from the blow. The girl was backing herself up to the wall, her expression somewhere between amazement and terror.

Spider-Man landed lightly on the ground and turned to her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded slowly, staring up at him. "Thank you." She whispered, softly, before her voice and expression turned cold. "You just made my job easier." She touched his forehead and he immediately fell asleep. She caught him before he hit the ground and dragged him to the van, shoving him inside. Then she took out her gun and shot the man from earlier in the head. He was just someone she paid to help make up the scenario, but she didn't need any loose ends. She got in the van herself before tapping the side twice to signal the driver to go.

* * *

“Sir, Peter’s vitals just dropped,” Friday said to Tony. He was still awake, working on who knows what in the lab. The facility was otherwise silent. Everyone asleep after a long day of training.

"What?" Tony asked, immediately stopping what he was working on. "Show me the last footage recorded. And access his location."

Friday pulled up the footage from the street cam on the corner where Peter had been ambushed. “The suit is still at the location seen. It has been removed.”

Tony swore under his breath and punched the table. Then he hit the alarm to wake up everyone in case of emergencies.

Everyone came running out of their rooms and to the lab. A few were bleary-eyed, but most were wide awake, ready to fight whatever villainy had seen fit to not let them sleep. “What’s going on Tony? What’s the emergency?” Captain America said.

"Peter," Tony said, his tone angry and worried. "Someone took Peter." He showed them the footage.

Everyone watched in silence as the scene played out on the screen. Only two people were shocked by the footage. Wanda and Bucky both watched in silence as the daughter they both forgot they had kidnapped Spider-Man.

Once the footage ended Tony turned back to look at all of them. "Right now, finding him is my number one priority. If anyone has any ideas or anything to share, I suggest doing it now."

Wanda considered her options carefully before projecting in Tony’s mind. “Don’t tell anyone Tony...this is for your mind alone...I know that girl. She’s...she’s my daughter. She’s been stuck with Hydra. If…If I could just get to her and speak to her...I know there’s good in her. I know she can get free of them. Like me.”

Tony considered it for a moment before he continued speaking. "I don't want that girl killed, but if she gets in the way of us helping Peter, I won't hesitate to hurt her. We'll start looking for them now."

Everyone headed to their various modes of transportation, and they headed out into the city.

* * *

When Peter woke up, he was secured to a medical table with vibranium straps in what looked like a lab in Hydra's headquarters. Not that he knew that. His suit was gone, so was his mask, replaced by just a T-shirt and sweatpants. No one was in the room with him except for the girl from earlier. She was sitting on a chair next to the table, watching him.

“You tricked me.” He said because Peter was nothing if not obvious.

"You're young." She stated, still staring at him. "Tell me your name."

“What do you mean I’m young? You’re only like a year older than me!” Peter said looking at the girl.

"Answer my question." She hissed, opening her palm revealing a cloud of red smoke. The pain started radiating throughout Peter's body, as her powers manipulated his pain receptors to thinking he was in pain when nothing was really happening to his body. The pain grew with each passing second.

Peter screamed in pain. “Peter! My name’s Peter!”

"And what's your last name, Peter?" She asked, not letting the pain fade, but did make it stop growing. If she wanted to, she could've read into his mind, but she always preferred the fun ways of extracting information from people. She was raised that way.

“Parker!” He screamed. He wanted to cry; the pain was so real, but he couldn’t. He wouldn’t seem weak, couldn’t seem weak in this situation. He needed to stay strong. Mr. Stark was probably looking for him already.

She could sense his emotions and laughed. "Oh, are you gonna cry? Then might as well kill two spiders with one stone." She hooked him up to some machines and closed her palm into a fist, squeezing to make the pain grow. The machines measured the amount of pain he was able to endure.

He screamed as the pain coursed through his body, but his body was withstanding it as much as his brain didn’t want to.

She kept making the pain grow, refusing to stop until he would cry. One reason was because it was important for the measurements Hydra needed, but the other was because...boy she loved to see them cry. It made her feel even more powerful.

But Peter wouldn’t give her the satisfaction. He was Peter Parker. He was Spider-Man. There was no way he was giving this little girl the chance to see him cry.

"You're tough, I'll admit." She said, making the pain grow faster. "But you'll crack. They always do."

Peter passed out from the pain before a single tear rolled down his cheek.

* * *

Peter woke up hours later, still in captivity. His heart dropped. Why couldn’t he be home?

The girl was standing over him, taking his blood sample. His shirt was gone, and she was glancing at his body every now and then. She was still a teenage girl after all.

Peter blushed when he realized what she was doing. "Why...why are you drawing my blood?" He asked.

"Just need a sample." She answered. "Though you don't have to know why."

"But I want to know why." He said, emphasizing the want.

She stared at him for a while. "You're better off not knowing."

"Why are you doing this to me anyway? You don't seem like the type of person to hurt people. Or really enjoy it deep down."

She laughed. "Oh, honey you don't know me at all. I've been doing this my entire life. It's what I was created for." She put the blood sample away.

"What about your parents?" Peter asked, curious since she said created not born.

"I don't have parents." She said, coldly. "The people who created me left a long time ago. Manipulated into joining your people. But I don't need them. I have Hydra. Hail Hydra."

"Wait your parents are Avengers?" Peter asked shocked. He could work with this. He knew there had to be some good in this girl. There was good in everyone.

She clenched her fists, making pain radiate throughout his body again. "Do not call them that."

Peter was silent for a moment as he thought of all the Avengers. "Wanda and Bucky! They've got to be your parents! They were with Hydra! But your parents are like the coolest people ever. They wouldn't just abandon you!"

"Shut up!" She yelled, making the pain grow. "They are not my parents! I don't have parents!"

"Yes, you do." He said. The pain was intense, but nothing new. His body was adjusting to it. "Their names are Wanda and Bucky. They're really great. They're still together. I'm sure they've been worried sick about you and I know that they wouldn't want you to be doing this. But I also know they would be proud of you. Even though you're still with Hydra. They'd be proud that you're strong, in control, and beautiful."

She growled, making the pain grow more and more. But then it all stopped and she jumped as she felt something jolt inside of her. She turned to the door with annoyance as an agent was standing there holding a remote. "Soldier! Control yourself!" He ordered. She grumbled in response, refusing to show weakness in front of her victim as the agent left again.

Peter watched the interaction. He'd hit a nerve. "They're watching aren't they." It wasn't a question. He knew they were; his spider senses were telling him.

She didn't answer and grabbed a piece of cloth from the table. She tied it around his mouth and head so he'd be quiet and she'd be able to work peacefully.

Instead, Peter just started tapping Morse code with one hand and used his limited ASL skills with the other. He also tried to talk through the cloth because...well because he could.

She glared at him because unfortunately for her, she could understand both. "By the end of today, you'll regret annoying me. By the end of this month, you'll regret ever being born. You think they're going to save you?" She scoffed. "They're never going to find you. By the end of the year, you're going to be one of Hydra's perfect soldiers."

"Never gonna happen." He signed. "They're coming. They always come. If you don't think they will you haven't done enough research."

"Guess we're going to have to speed things up, then." She stated. She walked to one side of the room and came back with a machine. One that looked exactly like the one used on the Winter Soldier. The memory suppressor machine. Not that Peter would know that. She turned it on only to secure his head, then left the room because that wasn't part of her expertise.

Peter swallowed thickly. He really hoped that Mr. Stark and the other Avengers got here soon.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few hours the girl came back. "You're lucky." She said, taking the machine off him. "We have to leave." She shot him with a paralytic and undid him from the table. She carefully helped him stand up. "Walk. Don't try anything or else."

Peter stared at her. How was he supposed to move when she just gave him a paralytic? He couldn't move if he wanted to at this point.

She stared back at him, reading his thoughts. "Don't look at me like that. You have enhanced metabolism. That paralytic only works for normal people. You can still move. It'll just make you weak."

He slowly tried to move. It was like walking through soup. They made it to the door and were in the hall when from either end of the hall came the call of, "Abby!" At either end stood Wanda and Bucky.

She turned towards them, looking from one of them to the other. She vaguely remembered them, but at the same time she didn't know them at all. "Don't come any closer." She warned, her eyes glowing red.

Wanda's eyes glowed too. "Don't do this sweetheart. Please. Don't hurt Peter. My name is Wanda Maximoff." She looked at Bucky for a moment. "I'm your mother."

"I don't have a mother." Abby said, coldly, looking at her with hatred in her eyes. She turned to Bucky. "Or a father." She tightened her grip on Peter's arm as she heard the helicopter above them ready to extract them.

"Sweetheart, we are your parents. You don't want to do this please. We didn't...we didn't leave you." Wanda said.

"I don't have parents." Abby repeated, before the ladder dropped down from above. She grabbed onto it, and as quickly as it came, it left with both her and Peter, leaving Wanda and Bucky at the hall.

"You didn't say you had a daughter." Wanda said quietly. She wondered if Abby being his daughter had been why Bucky was so distant lately.

"Neither did you." Bucky stated. "I didn't remember her. Not until I saw that video."

"I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't remember her either. How does that happen? How do you forget your own child?" She had tears in her eyes.

He went forward and pulled her into a hug. "Hydra makes things like that happen. She didn't forget us, though. The look in her eyes...she knew who we are."

"But she hates us." She sobbed. "She hates us."

"Wanda...she's with Hydra. We don't know what's been done to her. They could've lied to her about us. Deep down she loves us. You know that. You remember those times don't you? When we were still with her? She loved us. And deep down I know she still does."

"So what do we do?"

"We go back. Tell Tony what we found out. Then maybe it'll help us find them again." He said. "Come on. Steve said they found someone."

"They captured someone?" She said shocked. She wasn't sure how to feel about them taking a captive.

"Yeah." He said. "I'm not as surprised as you are. Tony did say he'll do whatever it takes to find his kid. Guess that includes capturing someone." 

"He was really serious then." She said.

Bucky nodded. "Let's go."

They went back to where the others were waiting. Cap had a plasma shield cage with a being made of mist except the head. Tony was asking her questions, demanding answers. "Tell us the secondary location!"

The mist being was moving her hands trying to tell him that she didn't know. She was just a guard for the building and she didn't know who was inside even. Without Clint there though no one noticed the signing. Especially since she was mist. 

Tony slammed his hand onto the cage, hard enough to rattle it. "Talk."

"I can't!" She signed.

Tony growled in frustration. "Get her out of my sight. Maybe later she'll decide to cooperate."

"I am cooperating." She sighed emphatically.

Tony of course didn't understand, so he just turned away from her as they all went back to the facility.

Clint and Natasha were waiting for them when they got there. "You have someone for us to interrogate?"

"Yeah." Tony gestured to the cage. "Go ahead."

They went to the cage. The being looked at them in terror. "Please." She signed. "I don't know anything. I'm just a guard. I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

Clint narrowed his eyes. "How do we know you're not lying?"

"I swear on everything I ever loved." She signed, tears fell down her face as she realized he understood her. "My guard name is Asylum. My real name is Briggette Jones." She started. 

"Tell us everything you do know about Hydra." He demanded. "And I mean everything. Not a single detail missed."

"All I know about Hydra is that my boss works with them. He did it to spite someone named Howard Stark. He used to work with him. Hydra doesn't use our facility often. That's all I know. I'm low on the totem pole. Just a guard." She signed sadly. 

"Is she telling the truth, Wanda?" Clint asked, knowing the Scarlet Witch can read minds.

"Yes. She is. She's...so sad." Wanda said. She knew how the woman in the glass felt. She had been used for purposes she didn't believe in or wanted to be a part of **.**

Clint sighed and turned to Tony. "She doesn't know anything. Only that her boss that used to work with your father is now working with Hydra."

Tony growled. "Fine. Do whatever you want with her." He left.

Wanda pushed the button to let her go. "He's not usually like that. Come with me." 

Briggette followed her out of the interrogation room toward the main part of the facility.

* * *

"See. They were so close and yet they couldn't save you." Abby told Peter, in Hydra's second headquarters hours later. They were both in a normal room except the door was more like a cell door. Abby was free to walk around but Peter was chained to the wall.

“Why did you do that? They were right there. You could’ve been a family again. They love you.” Peter ignored what she said. He knew she was just trying to make him feel hopeless.

She clenched her fists, not doing anything but just feeling the anger build up inside her. "Yes. They were right there. And did they take me with them? No. They didn't even try. Because they're not my family. Never have been, never will be." In reality she was just repeating what was told to her hours before by the agent in charge of her.

"That's not true. You hurt your mom's feelings. You told her she wasn't your mom. She was just too shocked to grab you before you left. They didn't leave. You did." He said.

"I did?" She laughed humorlessly. "I never left. I've been here, my entire life, for sixteen years! I never left! They did! I've been here and they're the ones who left me!" Her eyes glowed again in her anger. "They left me here all alone! That makes them not my family anymore!" She hissed and her eyes stopped glowing when she felt the jolt again. "Control yourself." The agent said through her ear piece.

"How do you know they haven't been looking for you?" Peter asked 

She scoffed, sitting back down. "You told me yourself they always come. They left ten years ago. Five minus the snap. And they didn't even find me until I took you. They haven't been looking for me."

"Maybe something happened. You don't know. You should give them the benefit of the doubt."

She grabbed his jaw. "You have no right to tell me what I should do. You're no one here you understand? You will be working for Hydra and that's it. You're no one else. Spider-Man is gone. Peter Parker is gone. You're simply subject #5."

"I'm sorry. That's not the name on my birth certificate." He said "And I always was told to not lie about my name."

"Do you see your birth certificate anywhere near here?" She gestured around. "No. Look around you! You're no one here!"

"I'm Peter Parker." He said. "Nice to meet you."

She let go and turned away from him, shaking her head. "Unbelievable." She mumbled to herself. She'd seen adults beg and cry in situations like this, but this boy… In some way she actually admired him.

Peter knew he was getting through to her, but he also knew he had to be careful or they’d bring the memory suppressor back out.

They sat in silence for a while, since Abby wasn't receiving any orders to do anything yet. She hated waiting like this, because now most of her childhood memories were coming back and she couldn't stop thinking about what Peter said. What if her parents really didn't mean to leave her? What if they really tried to find her all those years? She shook her head. No, she couldn't have those thoughts. They were distracting. A good soldier doesn't think like that. Only focus on the mission.

“It’s okay to miss them.” Peter said after a while. “I miss my parents. My Uncle Ben. And it’s okay to wish that things had been different. That you hadn’t missed all this time together, but...you can’t get that back. It’s your choice what happens now. You know they still want you. You know they’ll come back looking for us. Are you going to come with us or not? Because the truth, Abby, is that it’s okay to still love them and want to have a relationship with them. You’re not a soldier. You’re a girl who misses her family. And that’s an okay thing to be.”

She was staring at him while he talked, and there was something in her eyes the entire time. Emotions. The cold stare she usually gave him was replaced by emotions. It lingered for a while after he finished talking, but then the coldness returned. "They taught me better than that." She stated. "And you're stupid to think you'll be saved. Tony Stark won't save you. The Avengers won't save you. You better get that through your head now."

“They’ll save me” Peter said confidently. “And they’ll save you too.”

Before she had a chance to respond, the cell door opened and the agent called her. She glared at him, then followed the agent out. Because of his enhanced senses, Peter was able to hear what they were saying outside.

_"You were given a mission. And you failed." The agent said. "You were ordered to shoot any Avengers on sight. But you didn't do it."_

_"It was a compromising situation." Abby replied. "If I had shot at one of them, the other could've attacked or called for backup. My top priority was getting him on that helicopter. I didn't fail that."_

_"Next time, shoot them on sight. No matter what." The agent told her._

A few seconds later the cell door opened again and she went back inside.

Peter tried to keep his expression neutral, but he was already planning what to do next. He had to get through to her. He had to make her understand how much she meant to her family.

She looked at him. "What are you staring at?" She sat back down next to him.

“You look a lot like your mother.” he said simply. He paused for a bit. “Did you ever meet your uncle?"

She looked confused at first, but then flashes of memories went through her head. "My uncle? My uncle...Pietro?" She knew him. "Yes… Sometimes he would run with me on his shoulders… I remember." She smiled slightly at the memories.

“Did your agent friend tell you how Hydra killed him?” he said 

"He died?" She whispered. She didn't know that. She didn't know where he went. She even forgot about his existence until just a few seconds ago.

“He took a bullet saving a fellow Avenger as well as a woman and a child from a Hydra sniper.” Peter said.

She looked...sad, for a while, but then her expression turned cold again. "Well then it's his fault for getting in the way of Hydra's mission."

“So you’re okay with Hydra’s mission including killing innocent women and children?” He said.

She laughed. "Am I okay with that? I am part of that. What, you think I've never killed innocent people before? Innocent children? If it's Hydra's mission, it has a good reason. You can't change my mind about that. Hail Hydra."

He shook his head. “I refuse to be a part of anything like that. I’m sorry you’ve diluted yourself into thinking you’re doing something for a good reason that is awful down to the core.” 

"You can refuse." She said. "But you'll still do it. They'll make you do it. It just depends on how hard and painful it'll be for you. But either way you'll be part of it."

“No. I won’t.” He kicked her in the head and flung himself forward breaking the chains on his wrists. Seeing her hit the floor he checked for a pulse and on finding that she was only unconscious, he kicked the bars out of the window, grabbed her, and jumped.

She woke up in the middle of it all and immediately put her hands on his head, taking control of his mind trying to make him go back inside the building.

Peter fought against it though as he dragged her through the streets. He realized they were in Brooklyn. He found a pay phone and called Tony’s direct line.

Before the first ring she managed to kick the phone out of his hand, flipped herself around and wrapped her legs around his neck bring them both to the ground. She touched his forehead, making him fall asleep again. It took all of her energy, but she then teleported them back to the building in a room similar to the one they were in previously. She chained him up again using vibranium this time so he couldn't break them.

Peter woke up and sighed when he saw that they were back in Hydra’s base. “I thought you’d take us home.”

"I did." She said, coldly. "We are home."

“No. This isn’t your home.” he said with a sigh. “I know this isn’t you Abby. I know you’re just putting up walls and hiding and deflecting so you don’t have to worry about getting hurt, but the only person you’re hurting is yourself. Let me in.” he pleaded. “Just let me in. I won’t hurt you. I won’t leave. I’m here for you. Just let me in.”

"You can't change me." She said, glaring at him. "I'm part of Hydra. I'm a soldier. It's who I am. It's too late to change that now."

“It’s never too late to change.” he said. 

She didn't respond, but something in her eyes showed that she was considering what he was saying. In the room, behind the blinking camera, several agents were watching the interaction. They started preparing the memory suppressor machine. And it wasn't to be used on Peter.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter looked up at the girl beside him. “Abby?”

"You know I was born here. Raised here. And then they abandoned me. I didn't choose this life." She said, softly.

"But you can choose to leave it. You don't have to stay here. You don't have to be who they want you to be. You can be who you want to be."

"I don't even know who I want to be." She whispered, terror filling her eyes at the sudden realization. "All my life it's just been following orders, help Hydra achieve its missions… I don't know anything else. I've...never known anything else."

"Well I can teach you. We all can. Your mom and dad found themselves after they left Hydra. You can too, I know you can. And I'll be right next to you the entire way. Trust me Abby. There are better things than Hydra." Peter said. He wanted to take her hand but couldn't with his vibranium cuffs.

"It's different, though." She said, quietly. "They were people before Hydra. They were someone. I… I was nothing. I didn't exist before Hydra. I'm here because of Hydra. They had lives before they came here but my life started here."

"So let's find a new life. I know you want to be out there. To see the world. I've been to space. It's beautiful up there. You'd love it I bet." Peter said

"I can have a new life?" She whispered, disbelievingly but amazed at the thought. "I can be out there in the world? You'd take me to space?" It all sounded too good to be true, especially for someone with her past experiences, but the way Peter was talking about it made her feel like it was all true. The joy and excitement in his voice and eyes were so real she wanted it too. She wanted it so badly.

"Yeah. We could go see the Eiffel Tower or walk the Thames. We can work with the Avengers and make the world better. We can find out who you are." He said. "There are thousands of other worlds out there. We can visit some. We can go wherever we want."

She stared at him in disbelief and wonder, hoping he wasn't just tricking her into letting him go. Before she could make sure, the cell door opened. "Soldier! Come with me." The same agent said. Abby sighed and got up, following him out, the door slamming shut and locking behind them.

"No! Abby! Abby come back!" Peter yelled. "It's a trap!"

Of course she didn't come back because she didn't hear him. A regular person wouldn't be able to hear what was happening a long distance away from inside that room, but Peter had enhanced senses. And the sound of the machine and her screams were too loud for him to block out.

Peter sobbed bitterly. These people were monsters. Where was Mr. Stark? He wanted to go home.

* * *

It seemed to go on for hours before it finally stopped. But she didn't come back until hours after that. When she came back there were fresh bruises on her face from where the machine was connected to her and she was carrying a tray of food. "Wouldn't want you to starve." She spat, placing it down in front of him, the coldness in her eyes back and the emotions all gone.

"Abby." He whispered. "Please."

She laughed. "Begging, really? You're just like the others." She grabbed him by the hair and forced him to look up into her eyes. "You better accept your fate now, because nobody is going to save you."

"They'll save me. They'll save us both." He replied. "And then we'll see the stars."

She let go. "You can shut up and I'll help you eat, or you can keep talking and struggle."

"Is there something in the food?" He said.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed a spoonful of the porridge, then put it in her own mouth and swallowed. "There. Happy?"

"No I'm Peter." He smirked. Then he went silent so he could eat.

She fed him slowly, making sure he wouldn't choke or throw up. Not because she cared, but because she'd be in trouble if their subject was damaged. Halfway through it, her own stomach started growling since she hadn't eaten for a whole day.

Peter refused the next bite she offered. "You finish it." He said. "You need it more than me."

"You have enhanced metabolism, idiot." She said, still trying to make him eat. "And you have to finish it. It's an order."

"I won't finish it unless you eat some too. I refuse to let you starve. I can be hungry. It's okay.

"I will eat when they let me eat." She stated. "If you don't finish this, they will come in here and both of us will be hurt. I can take it, but you? I don't think so. So do as I say and finish it."

He grumbled. "This isn't fair. You need to eat too."

"They decide when we eat. You'll be another one of Hydra's soldiers. You need to start learning the rules now. They want you to eat and finish this, so do it." She pretty much shoved the spoon into his mouth.

Peter gagged, but swallowed the porridge. "I won't get used to it; I'm not staying. And neither are you."

"That's it." She put the bowl back on the tray. "Feed yourself. If it's not gone by the time I come back, you will regret it." She left the room.

Peter grabbed the bowl with his feet. It took a few tries, but he got it. He could hear her just outside the door. She was watching him. He grabbed the spoon and took a bite and another until it was all gone. "There you go."

She came back inside. "See that wasn't so hard." She helped him drink some water and then put the tray outside the door. Then she came back inside. "You'll get used to this. And if you don't, then they'll just wipe you. You'll be perfect."

"I know you're still in there." Peter said, softly. "You still have those emotions. What I said got to you. I know it did. You want to find yourself. You want to see the world and the stars. They may have suppressed the memory, but I know it's still there."

There was a flicker of emotion in her eyes, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. "Maybe I was stupid to believe you earlier, but I won't fall for your lies. You think that's enough to trick me into letting you go? My loyalty lies with Hydra."

"They aren't lies. It's not a trick. Leave me here for all I care. Leave me and just go find yourself. I don't care, but you deserve to be you. And have a chance to find out who you are and see those stars and visit those places. You deserve the world and I just want you to take it."

Something about what he was saying triggered something in her. Flashes of the memories that were taken from her started playing in her head. She fell to her knees, holding her head, her eyes showing confusion. "You'd take me to space? I can have a new life? See the world out there?"

"Yeah. We could go see the Eiffel Tower or walk the Thames. We can work with the Avengers and make the world better. We can find out who you are." He said, repeating what he'd told her earlier. "There are thousands of other worlds out there. We can visit some. We can go wherever we want."

She slowly looked up at him, tears filling her eyes. "I want to see the world. I want to find myself. I want to be with my parents again." She decided quickly before her other self took over again to undo his chains. "Take me out there. Bring me to space. Help me find myself."

He picked her up. "Hold on tight."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, burying her face in his shoulder and holding on tightly to him. She hoped she would remain in control long enough for them to get to safety. Or whatever he decided safety was.

Peter landed and ran towards the phone booth again. He called Tony. "Mr. Stark?"

"Kid? Is that you?" Tony asked, already starting to trace the call.

"Yeah. It's me. We're somewhere in Brooklyn. We're going to head North because we can't stay here. They'll start searching for us any minute."

"Kid, wait." Tony said, quickly. "I'm sending a car to your location. Count from now. It'll be there in 30 seconds. Get in and it'll bring you to the facility alright?"

"Alright." He said. He hung up and counted to 30. A car arrived just on time, the door opening automatically and revealing a subtle Avengers logo on the inside. There was no driver, because what kind of Avengers' mode of transport actually had a driver?

"Let's go." He carried her to the car and they drove off towards the facility.

"Are we going to see my parents?" She asked, softly, looking out the window to see everything they went by. It wasn't like she'd never been outside before, but whenever she was it was usually for missions and she never had the chance to really look at and admire her surroundings.

"Yeah. And all the other Avengers. They're going to love you don't worry. Some of them might take some time to warm up but all in all you're amazing so how could they not love you?" Peter smiled at her.

She looked at him and mirrored his smile. She'd forgotten what it was like to smile. Or genuinely laugh. The last time she did both was when she was 11 years old. When both her parents were still with her. When her uncle was alive. When she didn't have to do everything and face everything all by herself.

"We'll be there soon." Peter said as the scenery grew more and more familiar. "Are you nervous?"

"No." She answered, but she wasn't excited either. She didn't know what she was feeling. It had been too long since before she met Peter that she was allowed to feel emotions other than anger towards her parents for abandoning her.

The car pulled up at the facility and Peter got out and turned to help her out. "It's going to be okay. Just remember they love you."

"I don't remember what love feels like." She said, softly. "I don't remember what it feels like to love someone or to be loved by someone."

"Well we shall remedy that." Peter said, guiding her to the door. Everyone was waiting in the foyer for them.

As soon as she saw all of them, panic took over making the other part of her take over. "I knew it! I knew it was a trick! This is a trap! I'm not stupid! You can't trick me! You can't attack me!" Her eyes glowed red again, as did her hands.

Wanda stepped forward, she put mind shields on them and turned to Abby. "We aren't here to attack you sweetheart. We were waiting for you both so we could celebrate. We're happy your here not angry. This isn't a trap or a trick. I know you're scared. I know you're angry at me and your father. But we didn't abandon you. We love you. We want you here."

Abby stared up at her defiantly. Her expression wasn't cold, but it was filled with anger masking the pain she felt inside. "You abandoned me. You left me there all alone to join Hydra's enemies! Our enemies! You didn't even come back for me! You didn't even look for me! You just left me there!"

"They made me forget you. They made us both forget you. Look in my mind. I know you can." Wanda said. "See the scars from the suppressed memories. See the tinge of mental dust on every moment I have with you. You are my world baby. They took you from me." She took a small step closer. "They kept you from me. From us."

Abby looked into her mind, trying to find any hint of a lie, but all she could see and feel were the truth and genuine feelings her mother felt. The glow on her eyes and hands faded slowly, and tears rolled down her cheeks. She shook her head and sobbed. "Mom."

Wanda ran to her and hugged her. "Baby I've missed you." She held her close, tears rolling down her cheeks.

The young girl sobbed, burying her face in her mother's neck. "Why couldn't they just let me go with you?"

"I don't know angel. I don't know." She said as Bucky joined them.

"Daddy." She sobbed, hugging him too. "I really missed you both. I missed you so much. They didn't make me forget about you. I just thought you just abandoned me. I thought you didn't want me anymore. They told me you had numerous chances to find me and take me with you but you didn't. I thought you abandoned me."

"We would never abandon you." Bucky said. "We love you."

"Can you still love me?" She asked, sobbing. "I've changed. I'm not the little girl you used to know anymore. I'm a monster. They turned me into a monster. I've killed innocent people. I've tortured and killed innocent children. Can you still love me?"

Bucky chuckled. "Angel you don't know what we've done. You are nowhere near a monster. I was a monster. You're still my sweet angel."

"But I enjoyed it, daddy. I enjoyed seeing them suffer." She sniffled. "I tortured them and I enjoyed it. I tortured Peter. I made him scream and I wanted to make him cry. I am a monster. I'm not an angel."

"You did what?" Tony asked, lowly.

"Mr. Stark it's not like that." Peter said. "I'm fine. I was never even in danger."

"Pete, get behind me." Tony said. "I want her in a cell. Wanda, I know I promised I wouldn't kill her, and I still won't, but we don't know for sure if this is her being genuine or if she's still playing tricks and frankly, I want us all to be safe."

Wanda glared at him. "This coming from the man who put a poor innocent girl in a plasma cage, yelled at and threatened her simply because he was too obtuse to see she was talking to him the whole time."

"I did it to find the person I care about. At least I didn't torture and murder children." He said. "Nat, take her to a cell."

Wanda's eyes glowed. "Tony this seems unnecessary." Nat said. "She's a child. And you didn't lock me up for the things I've done. You're just upset because it was Peter."

"She's dangerous." Tony said. "And she may be a child but so is Peter. He helps people while she hurts them."

"Mr. Stark she's not like that anymore. She did it because of Hydra. She just wants to be with her parents and find herself. She helped me escape." Peter said. He didn't want Abby locked up. She didn't deserve it. She deserved to be happy and with her family.

"Peter, kid, you don't understand. She's dangerous, alright? I'm trying to protect everyone here." Tony said.

"It's okay." Abby said, softly. "I'll go in the cell. Alright? I'll go. Please don't fight. I deserve it after everything I did." She turned to Natasha. "Take me there. I don't want to hurt anyone here. He's right I am dangerous. I can't control myself."

Nat did as the girl had asked. Peter was beyond angry. He glared at Tony and stormed off after her.

* * *

As soon as they reached the cell, Abby got in and sat on the bench while Nat locked the door. She knew the cell suppressed powers, but she wasn't trying to use them anyway. She waited until the woman left before curling up and starting to cry. Even though she didn't like it very much, she knew it was better here because even though she was still a prisoner, here she was allowed to feel and show her emotions.

"Abby?" Peter said coming to her cell. "Come on." He unlocked the door. "Come on."

She frowned. "No. I need to stay here."

"But you shouldn't be here in the first place. It's wrong." He said.

"No. He's right; I am dangerous. And I deserve this after everything I did." She sniffled. "I have to stay here so I can prove that I'm not trying to hurt anyone again."

"But you wouldn't do that. That's not you." He said coming and sitting next to her.

"You don't know that. If I lose control again I could hurt you." She sniffled. "I really do want to go see the world. I want to see the stars and find myself. I want to go to space. But I guess after everything I've done...I can't do any of that."

"Well if you can't neither can I." Peter closed the cell door and sat down next to her. "Now we're both stuck here."

"Why did you do that?" She asked, softly. "You didn't do anything wrong. I deserve to be stuck here. You don't."

"You don't deserve to be here." He said. "I will stay here until we can both go see the world."

"Peter." Tony found him in the cell and sighed, opening the door. "Get out of there. Come on. You're not supposed to be here."

"I'm not leaving until Abby leaves." He said. "You can't make me."

"Okay she can leave." Tony said. "She can leave and go back to Hydra. Now come here Pete."

"No. You know what I mean Tony." He said so upset that he called him by his first name.

The man was silent for a moment. "Okay. Come here Abby."

She got up and went to him, not wanting to make things worse. He took her to a different cell with only one key and locked her in, keeping the key with him so Peter couldn't open the door.

"This isn't fair! You're being an asshole!" Peter said.

"I'm doing this for your own safety." Tony said, despite the ache in his heart he felt when Peter called him that. "You'll understand."

"It's okay, Peter." Abby said, quietly. "Just go. My parents will sort this out. If they really love me as much as they say. They'll help."

"They'll fix this. I know they will." Peter said. He glared at Tony and left without another word.

Tony went back to the cells and unlocked the door. "Leave." He told Abby.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"Leave." The man repeated. "And don't come back."

She slowly walked out of the cell, then ran off before anyone else noticed she was gone. She left the building and kept running until she reached an alleyway. The same alleyway where she met Spider-Man.

A very familiar black van pulled up right in front of her and as soon as the door opened she was pulled inside. The van drove off without anyone seeing it.

Peter went to talk to Abby a couple hours later and saw that she was gone. His heart shattered as he realized what had happened. He needed to find her. If they couldn't be together as Avengers they'd be together as Hydra. "Hail Hydra." He muttered and ran out of the facility.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at Hydra's headquarters, Abby was going through her third round of wiping that day. Her memories stuck in her mind and her emotions scattered all over the place, the agents wanted to start over and turn her into a loyal soldier again. But with everything she knew now, one wipe wasn't enough.

Peter went back to the Hydra building. He knocked on the front door. "Go big or go home." He muttered to himself.

An agent opened the door and as soon as he saw him, he grabbed him and pulled him inside, dragging him up to the room where Abby and most of the other agents were. "Look who showed up."

They all paused the machine and one of the agents...the one that kept showing up while Peter was there...went to him and laughed. "Well isn't this sweet. Teenage love is a killer."

"I'm here to join Hydra." he said. "Of my own free will. The only thing I want is her. I want us to be a team. Together we'll be unstoppable." He pulled something out of his pocket. "These glasses were designed by Tony Stark himself. We can access all his data, satellites and missiles. I'm the only one that can access the glasses though so... what's it gonna be?"

"Peter?" Abby asked, sounding scared from where she was. Not scared for herself, but scared for Peter. She didn't want him hurt. She didn't want him to join them. He was better than that.

"Keep wiping her." The agent told the rest of them and the machine started up again. He turned towards Peter. "Alright. Give us access to the glasses. But first, prove your loyalty. Use it to send a missile to the Avengers facility."

“I can’t give you access to the glasses. They don’t work like that. You tell me what to do. I’ll do it. She’s mine.” He pointed at Abby. “Or no deal and I tell Tony Stark where you are right now.”

"How do we know you won't use them against us instead?" The agent asked. "Or that you haven't told them where we are?"

“Why would I be here if I wasn’t here for Hydra? And if I’d told them where you were don’t you think they’d be here by now?”

"Alright." The agent said just as they finished wiping Abby. "She's yours. To the extent that you are partners. But she will always be Hydra's. Now send that missile to the Avengers facility."

“She’s mine completely or no missile.” he said his voice as cold as Abby’s the first time he’d heard her talk.

"I see." The agent said, then gestured at the others. "Wipe him."

Peter smirked. With a few quick moves, all the agents were unconscious around him. “You see.” He pressed his chest, his new nanosuit building around him as he picked the agent up in a chokehold. “You’re not in charge here anymore. So is the girl mine or do I pop your head off like a damn grape?”

_ "Put him down." _ Abby's voice sounded inside his head. It was her soft voice filled with emotion.  _ "You're better than this, Peter. I know you are. Don't be like us. Put him down." _

_ “But you’re not like them.” _ He thought to her.  _ “You’re better than them. You deserve to have everything. You deserve to have Hydra on their knees.” _ His grip tightened around the man’s throat and he gurgled a little his air flow restricted.  _ “I wanted to give you everything. But the Avengers wouldn’t let me. If they won’t... Hydra will.” _ The man’s face was blue from lack of oxygen.

_ "Peter, please." _ Her voice sounded again, desperately.

The agent, even though dying, realized what was happening. "She's...yours." he managed to get out.

Peter dropped the agent. “Good.” He took Abby’s hand, “Come with me.”

She got up and complied, after seeing that he had taken over. Even though when she was talking to him the way she was when they were free, physically she wasn't. She was back to the cold emotionless soldier, her real self stuck somewhere inside her.

Peter led her outside, “EDITH. Missile to the coordinates I just left.” He looked at Abby. “Don’t look back.” He said as the missile connected with the Hydra building before anyone had time to leave.

She didn't look back, but she knew what had just happened. It was nothing new to her. Maybe he did it to cut off loose ends so Hydra can succeed. She didn't know one thing though that she needed to know. "What is my mission?"

“Your mission?” He asked, looking at her. “Your mission is to do whatever I say.”

She nodded in response. "Ready to comply."

“We have to go. Get in.” He gestured to the passenger seat while getting in the driver seat himself.

She got in the passenger seat, strictly obeying orders like she always had been doing.

“Okay, now…” He sighed. “Where to go? Where to go?” He ran a hand through his hair. He’d thought this far ahead, but he hadn’t really planned on his plan succeeding this much.

_ "I want to see the stars." _ Her voice echoed in his head.  _ "I want to see the stars." _

“Let’s find somewhere we can get a spaceship then. Does Hydra have anything space related?” He asked.

She just stared at him, not answering since she didn't know. She didn't know that much about Hydra even though she lived with them her whole life. She was always just there to obey orders and complete missions.

"Ah well...EDITH?" He said. "Contact the Milano." The AI in the glasses did as she was asked. "Where is the nearest pick up point?" He asked the AI.

"You are standing on it." The AI answered.

"Perfect. How long until the Milano arrives?"

"Exactly one minute."

"Perfect." He said. He smiled at Abby. "Our space transport will be arriving in a minute. You will see the stars."

She didn't respond with any emotion, but deep down inside she was excited.

The Milano arrived with the guardians and Thor. "Man of spiders! You called us?"

"Who are they?" Abby asked, warily. He didn't tell her other people would be joining the mission, so of course she was weary.

"These are the Guardians. They will be our transportation into space. We have a mission there. Remember? You have to see the stars."

She nodded. "The mission is see the stars." She nodded again as if understanding. "Understood."

"So we are taking you to see the stars man of spiders?" Thor said.

"Yes Thor. And Mr. Quill." He called back to Peter. "Please?"

"Sure thing." He answered. "Let's go."

He took her hand and led her onto the Milano. They took off into the sky. As soon as they reached space, Abby looked out the window to see all the stars. Her eyes lit up at the sight of them. She had never seen stars before, and definitely not up close. They were beautiful. She kept looking at them all, in awe and admiration.

Peter watched her smiling softly. He kissed her cheek. "They still don't compare to you."

She turned to him after a while. "Mission successful." She said, softly.

"Mhm." He nuzzled her neck. "Now let's go home and see the world."

They headed back to Earth, the Milano dropping them off back where they picked them up.

"Where should we go now?" He asked. "If you could go anywhere where would you go?"

"If I could go anywhere?" She asked, in wonder. She thought about it for a moment. "I would go find my family." Because her memories were suppressed, she didn't remember already meeting Wanda and Bucky. She didn't remember any of the memories from the past two days.

"And what would you do when you found them?" He asked. He was worried about her reply.

Her eyes turned dark, remembering the mission she was given that was not yet completed. "Kill them on sight."

“No.” He said using his commanding tone. “That mission is to be aborted. Do you understand?”

"Abort mission?" She asked, confusion all over her face. She had never been told to abort a mission before.

“Yes. The mission is being canceled.” He said.

She still looked confused, but nodded. "Understood."

“Your new mission is to forgive them. They did not leave you. They were forced by Hydra to forget about you. They love you and you love them.” He said.

"The new mission is to forgive them?" She asked, looking up at him. She looked back down and after a while nodded. "Mission completed." She said, softly.

“Good.” He said. “Now I’ll get in touch with them. We’ll have to meet on neutral ground. And when they leave we’ll have to leave too.”

She nodded in understanding. She was always taught to obey, not question.

He went to a different payphone and called Wanda’s private number. “Wanda?”

"Peter is that you? Where are you?" She asked. "Did you find Abby?"

“Yeah. We’re trying to find a neutral site for you guys to get together.” He said. “Any ideas?”

"Anywhere works for me as long as we can see her." She said.

“Alright. I know a place nearby that works.” He gave her the address of an abandoned warehouse near the harbor. “Meet us there in one hour.”

"Bucky and I will be there." She said. "Thank you, Peter."

“Of course.” he said. “See you then.”

* * *

An hour later they met in the warehouse to talk and give them all a chance to be together.

When Abby saw her parents, it activated something inside her and she immediately ran to them and hugged them tightly.

Wanda held her close. “I love you so much baby girl.”

"Mom. Dad." She whispered, hugging them both tightly.

“How are you doing? Are you okay?” Wanda asked.

“Is there anything you two need?” Bucky asked.

Abby turned to Peter, asking if there was anything to tell them.

“Have a normal conversation with them.” he said.

"I don't know what to say." She said, softly.

“Say whatever is on your mind. Whatever you feel.” He said rubbing her back.

"Feel?" She whispered. What did she feel? She didn't even know that.

“Yeah. Just...focus on your emotions for a minute.” he said, as he kept rubbing her back.

"I'm… I'm happy to see them." She whispered. She turned to her parents. "I'm happy to see you again. It's been so long…"

“Sweetheart…” Wanda said worriedly.

“She was wiped again.” Peter said softly. “I couldn’t get there in time.”

"It's not your fault, you tried." Bucky said.

Peter sniffled. “I can’t help feeling like it is though.” He sighed. “I think the only thing we need is money. Or a plane. Both of which Tony has but...well you know.”

"Don't you have those glasses? You can call a plane. I don't know about money though." Bucky said. He paused for a moment. "Can't we just go back? Wanda and I can keep Tony from doing anything again. And it seems like Abby listens to you, so she won't listen to Tony."

"We're on a mission to see the world, but then we'll be back. Don't worry we'll figure it out." Peter said.

Bucky glanced at Wanda worriedly. He didn't want to be separated from his daughter again.

"We'll come with you." Wanda said. "It can be like a family trip."

"Alright." Peter said, putting on the Edith glasses. "EDITH I need a plane for four."

A plane landed on the roof of the nearest building to them not a minute later.

They all climbed aboard and Peter told the pilot to take them to Paris, London, Iceland then home.

* * *

By the time they got home, Abby was halfway back to being herself before all the wiping. She still followed orders and wasn't sure about her feelings, but she was more...human.

Peter smiled at the facility. "Home sweet home." He said.

Most of the Avengers living at the facility came out when they heard the plane land.

"Peter!" Tony went to him and hugged him tightly. "You're back. You're safe. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I was never in any danger." He said.

"We couldn't find you, we couldn't contact you." He said, still hugging him close. "Where did you go? What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking about helping someone I love." He said wrapping his arms around Abby. "We went and saw the world. And the stars."

"They were beautiful." She whispered, dreamily.

Tony glanced between the two of them. "Oh Pete what did they do to you?" He noticed Wanda and Bucky. "And you two too? I really thought your loyalties with Hydra were gone a long time ago."

"Our loyalties to Hydra are gone Tony, but this is family. Not Hydra." Wanda said.

He sighed and shook his head. "Fine. But if she hurts anyone, it's on you two."

"You're not gonna hurt anyone are you baby." Peter said nuzzling her neck.

"Not unless you want me to." She answered, snuggling into him.

He kissed her gently. "No threats here. Just friends."

"Mmkay." She said, smiling.

"Hi everyone." He waved at them. They walked around Tony to greet everyone.

Abby turned to Peter after they greeted everyone. "Safe here?" She asked.

"Yes we're safe here. Welcome to our new base of operations and home." He kissed her nose.

She giggled from genuine happiness for the first time in years. "I like it."

"Good. Now let's go inside and get our room set up." He said. "See you all at dinner!"

"You are not sleeping in the same room as her." Tony said. "Not only because she's dangerous, but...you're a teenager you can figure it out."

"I'm technically over 18 so you can't stop me." He called back.

"Well you got blipped so you're still sixteen." Tony called again. "You're not sleeping in the same room as her!"

"You're not my dad." Peter said before he could stop himself.

Tony recoiled as if he had been slapped, but he regained his composure a second later. "You're right. I'm not your dad. But I thought you wanted me to care about you when he can't." He walked away.

Peter's heart hurt, but he turned and led Abby downstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Asylum/Briggette ran into Tony as he stormed through the facility. "Sorry." She signed.

"It's fine." He muttered, as he kept walking. Clint had taught him some ASL while Peter was gone so Tony could understand her.

She floated in front of him. "Are you okay?" She signed.

"No. But you wouldn't understand." He kept walking.

"How would I not understand?" She signed. "Come on. I'm a great listener."

"Peter told me I'm not his dad." He sighed, stopping.

"Wow. I'm so sorry." She signed. "Why did he say that?"

"Because I told him he can't sleep in the same room as Abby." He said.

She thought for a moment. "Do you trust him?"

"Yes." He answered. "But I don't trust her."

"Why?" She signed.

"Because she's dangerous. She has hurt him, she has killed people, she's not in control of herself. What if they're sleeping and in the middle of the night she wakes up and kills him and no one will know until the next morning? Or what if she takes him back to Hydra and turns him into a soldier? I can't let that happen to him."

"Do you trust him?" She signed again.

"Yes!" He answered again, frustratedly. "You're not helping." He continued walking.

She floated in front of him again. "If you trust him you have to trust that since he trusts her everything will be okay. He loves her. Shouldn't that be enough?"

He sighed and thought about it. "Fine. But for now I need to be alone."

She studied him. “No.”

"Whatever." He kept walking.

She followed after him. “You’re heading for self-destructive patterns.”

"Oh please." He rolled his eyes.

“Were you or were you not heading for your private liquor stash?”

"I was only going to take one drink!" He said. "And it's not even any of your business!"

“It is my business because I care about you. For whatever stupid reason.”

"Fine. Then share a drink with me." He rolled his eyes. 

She sighed. “Alright. I will have a drink with you.”

"Then let's go." He led her to where he stored his liquor.

She sat down on the couch while he got two glasses.

He came back with the glasses and a bottle of vodka. He placed them on the table and poured the vodka into the glasses, handing her one.

“Wow you’re going straight for the strong stuff.” She signed.

"Yeah, well, I need it." He said, already starting to drink.

She took a drink of alcohol and made a face. “I still don’t like vodka that much.” she signed.

"We can add soda to it if you want." He shrugged. "Makes it taste better."

“Sure I guess.” she signed. “Gotta be better than this.”

"Alright." He grabbed some soda and mixed it with the vodka. "There we go."

“Thanks.” She took a drink. “Better.”

"See." He smiled and took another drink. They spent the night drinking, one glass turning into one bottle, turning into a few bottles.

“You’re so handsome.” she signed. She was completely drunk and actually solid now.

"And you're so beautiful." He slurred. He was not as drunk as she was even though he was still drunk, because he just could handle alcohol better than her. "I want to kiss you."

“Then kiss me.” she signed.

He leaned forward and kissed her, cupping her face and moving on top of her. She kissed back and things went on from there. The rest of the night went as a blur, ending with them falling asleep naked together in Tony's bed.

* * *

“So this will be our room.” Peter said.

Abby looked around the room. It was obvious this was a boy's room, specifically Peter's, but since she was there now she supposed it was theirs now. "I like it."

“If you want to add anything or change anything just let me know.”

"No." She smiled up at him. "It's perfect."

“Are you sure?”

She nodded. "I like it. Can we get in bed and cuddle now?" She asked, even though it wasn't necessary for any of the 'missions'. She was becoming more and more human and less like a weapon.

“Of course we can my love.” He climbed in the bed and pulled her close. “I love you.”

She snuggled into him and laid her head on his chest. "If this is what love feels like, then I love you too."

“Good.” He said, kissing her.

She kissed back, smiling, satisfied even when they pulled away. She snuggled back into him. "Peter?"

“Yeah baby?” He murmured.

"I like love." She said, softly. "It feels nice and warm...like a blanket. Soft too like pillows. And it makes my heart beat really fast, but not in the way that it hurts. It feels really nice… why didn't I feel it before?"

“Hydra took away the people you loved and then hid your memories so you’d forget what if felt like. They wanted you to be their perfect soldier. Just like your dad was. But now your relearning all of your emotions.”

"Why didn't they make me forget all feelings?" She asked, quietly. "Why did they leave out the feelings I hate the most? I hate being sad, or angry, or scared. But they didn't take those away. Why didn't they just take all of them away?"

“Because they just wanted to hurt you. If you're sad or angry or scared they could control you and that was what they wanted. To control you.”

"They made me do things I didn't want." She whispered, her real self starting to show up on the surface instead of just inside. "But I remember enjoying them. I remember feeling glad and proud of torturing and killing a child in front of her parents. But I hate that. I don't like doing that. But I enjoyed it then. How is that possible?"

“The you that they made...all her thoughts are still inside of you, but you aren’t like that. Underneath it all we’ll be okay.”

"Do you really think I can be something else other than Hydra's soldier?" She asked, quietly, looking up at him with tears in her eyes. "My mom gave birth to me there, but they're the ones that made it happen. They created me to be their soldier. Their weapon. If that's what I was born to be...how can I be something else?"

“Because you’re in charge of your life. Not them. You can be whatever you want to be.” he said. “And I’ll be right here with you to support you and help you figure it out.”

"It's hard." She sniffled. "I don't know anything else other than that. Or...I didn't know. You've taken me to see the world and you've taught me so many things but...it's complicated. I've been their soldier for as long as I can remember. The only difference is that I used to do it with my parents. Then they left and I was all alone and I had to do it all by myself but I still had to do it. And now that I'm not with Hydra anymore… I just don't know what I should do. I don't know what to do with this...this...freedom."

“Well what do you want to do with your freedom?” He asked rubbing her back.

"I don't know." She sniffled. "Because I never thought I'd have it. All I knew before I met you was that I was born to always be their soldier. Obey their commands. Help achieve their missions. But now it's all changed."

“Mhm.” He said. “Keep going sweetheart. I’m listening. Get it all out.”

She hid her face in his chest so that he wouldn't see that she had started crying. "I didn't choose to be what they made me be. If that's all it is why did I have to be born? Why did they have to create me only to do this to me? I never wanted this."

He rubbed her back. “You were born to be a light in my life and your parents' lives. You are wonderful. And amazing. I wish I could be as strong as you are.”

"Do you think someday everyone will accept me?" She whispered. "I know Iron Man hates me. And not everyone is fond of me. Do you think someday they will be?"

“Tony doesn’t hate you.” he said rubbing her back. “And everyone will love you...is there anything I can do to help you?”

She shook her head and wiped the tears from her cheeks. She looked up at him. "Thank you for not giving up on me. You didn't even know me but you kept trying to make me feel something. You kept trying to bring me back even though you didn't know who I was. You didn't just wait around for your family to save you. You fought, and you saved yourself and me."

“Our family.” He ran his fingers through her hair. “And you saved yourself too.”

She reached out and placed her hand on his cheek. "I'm so glad they didn't get the chance to wipe you or alter your mind in any way. You're too good to be used like that. You don't deserve to experience being wiped. It would've changed you so much, and I'm so glad it didn't happen."

“Me too.” He said. “I’m just sorry that you had to go through it again. That I couldn’t get there in time.”

"It's not your fault." She snuggled back into him. "It's almost a normal thing for me. I don't know how many times I've been wiped. Don't think about not getting there in time. Just think about how you made sure it wouldn't happen again. Or how you've tried your best."

He nuzzled her neck. “You’re so smart. And you smell good. And you make me smile. I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

Her eyes turned sad again. "You don't deserve me though. You deserve so much better than me. No one deserves something as awful as me. Even my parents don't deserve to have a daughter like me. The only thing that deserves me is Hydra. They're the ones that created me after all."

“Don’t talk like that.” he said gently. “You’re so amazing. I wish you could see you the way I see you. You deserve more than me. You deserve the world.”

"Well isn't that sweet." A man asked, coming out from where he was hiding. He was holding a remote and pressed a button, and Abby gasped and her hands went to her neck. "Try anything and I blow her head off." The man said. On the jacket he was wearing was the one and only symbol of Hydra.

“I won’t try anything.” Peter said. “Just do two things for me and we’ll both go with you quietly and we won’t fight you.”

"Not falling for that anymore." The agent said. In one quick movement he stuck a needle in Peter's neck, knocking him unconscious instantly. A couple more agents came out of their hiding spots, then they all brought the two teenagers back to Hydra's third headquarters undetected. They chained Peter up with vibranium chains and strapped Abby onto the chair on the memory suppressor machine. But they didn't turn it on immediately, waiting for Peter to wake up first so they could say their goodbyes. Not because they felt bad for them, but because they would just love to see them both suffer.

* * *

Peter groaned, his head pounding, as he slowly came around. “Abby?”

"Peter." She whispered, from where the machine was. She was glad they could see each other clearly. "Peter, listen to me. We don't have much time." She waited until he was able to focus on her. "Promise me something. Okay? Don't let them change you. Don't let them make you something like me. Don't let them turn you into something evil. You're too good for any of that. Okay? I want you to keep fighting. Keep trying to go home to your family. They love you. I love you too, but I won't be here anymore soon. Not in the way you'd want. Keep fighting. Don't give in." Tears started to fall down her cheeks. "Hydra is all I've ever known. I knew that I could never have a life outside of Hydra. Thank you for everything, though, Peter. Thank you for reminding me what it's like to be loved, and to love someone. Peter I love you so much. I love my parents too. If… when you get out, please tell them that I love them so much. I love you so much Peter. Thank you for showing me the world. And the stars." She sobbed. "They were beautiful." She choked on her sobs as the mouth guard was placed in her mouth and the machine started up.

“No! Abby!” Peter screamed, tears streaming down his face. “No!”

She tried not to scream, but they had put the machine up to its maximum power and the pain was too much for even her to handle. They had never used this much power on anyone before. Before long, she passed out on the machine, her memories wiped once again.

“No.” Peter sobbed. “No. You monsters!” He kept screaming and fighting as they took her out of the chair and strapped him in. He sobbed. “No!” The machine started up again, they put it on a different setting and soon...Peter Parker was gone.

* * *

When he woke up, he was in what looked like a normal bedroom, the exception being the door was a cell door.

A girl was standing next to the bed he woke up in, and smirked when she saw he was awake. "Hey cutie." She held out her hand to help him get up.

“You’re not so bad yourself.” He said, taking her hand and getting up. He had the overwhelming urge to kiss her.

She could see the urge in his eyes and kissed him immediately, not hesitating, both of them enjoying it.

Neither of them knew who they really were, only that their loyalties lay with Hydra, and that they were glad to be with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the end of this book! Let us know what you think and if you would like a sequel. Thank you for reading and we hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
